


A Glimpse Beyond This Illusion

by bandedbulbussnarfblat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x19 and 15x20 are both products of Chuck's fake world, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, because that finale can suck it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedbulbussnarfblat/pseuds/bandedbulbussnarfblat
Summary: Chuck's trapped Sam and Dean in a fake heaven, now they have to find a way out and save Cas from the Empty and stop Chuck once and for all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	A Glimpse Beyond This Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post someone made. This fic is me trying to fix what the finale broke. Basically the last two episodes never really happened, the boys and Jack only think they did due to Chuck. I'm going to try to finish up the character arcs and tie up the loose strings in the plot.

Jack disappeared. He expected to feel everywhere at once, but instead he felt nowhere, like he was somewhere devoid of all light and life. The Empty.

But how? He'd become something akin to God. He had Amara inside him...but he couldn't feel her anymore either. It couldn't be. They had won. They had defeated Chuck.

“Did you really think it'd be that easy?”

Jack turned and there was Chuck behind him, grinning maliciously. “You're alive.”

He felt his stomach drop. If Chuck was alive then that meant-

“Don't worry, Sam and Dean are still alive. In a manner of speaking. Just conveniently out of the way.”

Jack wanted to threaten Chuck, to do something to try to save Sam and Dean, but he felt powerless, like he'd been drained dry. “Where are they? What did you do to them?”

“Put them somewhere they won't bother me anymore. Same thing I've done to you. The Empty was more than willing to take you once I offered to make it quiet again.”

But why? Why not kill them outright? Jack wasn't sure, but he thought maybe it was because Chuck liked to gloat. Or maybe he just didn't want to give up his favorite toys.

“They'll find a way out. They'll come for me.”

Chuck laughed. “Not this time. You see, I finally gave them what they wanted—a happy ending.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always brighten my day, so feel free to drop one


End file.
